


Untitled No. 3

by glasgow_blue



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glasgow_blue/pseuds/glasgow_blue





	Untitled No. 3

[](http://taibhrigh.livejournal.com/profile)[**taibhrigh**](http://taibhrigh.livejournal.com/) wanted me to write about Billy, Dom, and faith.

First draft.

When loss comes to you early, like it did for Billy, you get a sense that nothing is ever sacred--that all things are subject to change and that you are rarely, if ever, consulted on the matter. This makes it easy to move through life from place to place, from job to job, from one person to the next with nothing but your boots and a suitcase leaking your faith out onto conveyor belts and tarmacs around the world.

And even that is okay, really, because faith is bulky and hard to pack—like shoes. You can’t even stuff your dirty laundry into it to make room for the souvenirs you bought along the way.

It all changes in New Zealand.

He meets a pug-nosed boy called Dominic and knows, somehow, that it is a reunion, not an introduction. They learn how to surf, how to ride horses, how to become creatures blessed with an eternal faith and Billy feels it seeping back into his body between takes. Between waves. Between the time it takes to get from his flat to Dom’s on a Saturday morning.

He calls his sister in Scotland. He drinks a lot of beer. He laughs until he’s sure his sides will split from it. He buys a new suitcase.  



End file.
